


The Last Piece of Gum

by Starlight_Daylight



Series: Technology and Kurtbastian (or just eavesdropping on text messages) [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, more text messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Daylight/pseuds/Starlight_Daylight
Summary: Kurt is always a firm believer when it comes to sharing means caring. Well... not when it comes to his hair product or his facial product or his gum.Definitely not his gum.





	The Last Piece of Gum

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've posted this on my Tumblr before butttttt for those who have read this on that platform, I actually added a few more stuff down below. So yay! New content (sorta)

Kurt glared at the offending text message before slamming his phone down the counter and marching towards the shared bedroom with his boyfriend.

“Sebastian Smythe. First, you ate the last piece of my gum. Second, you said I was being overdramatic for being upset. And now you’re breaking up with me?” the former seethes as he folded his arm while narrowing his eyes at the offending creature sitting cross-legged on the bed, having the decency to grin at him while chewing obnoxiously on something.

_Wait a minute…_

Before Sebastian could register anything else, other than his very agitated boyfriend, Kurt leaped (how he does that from the doorway remains questionable) towards him and landed on his lap.

“Give me back my gum Smythe,” Kurt growled as he held Sebastian’s face between his hands.

Sebastian gave a smirk as he leaned closer, eyes never leaving Kurt’s. “No.”

Anticipating Kurt’s next move, Sebastian closed his eyes, tilting his head slightly to the left for easier slotting of lips, only to suddenly be yanked back by his hair and recieving a lick from his chin all the way up to his hairline. 

“Kurt!” Sebastian yelped out from disgust as he immediately rubbed his face vigorously, “you could at least lick me sexily.”

Mumbling under his breath at the assault he just received, Sebastian dug into his back pocket and removed a stick of gum, “here’s your dumb gum.”

Beaming at the sight of the silver foil, Kurt grabbed Sebastian’s face once more, placing a quick kiss before unwrapping the foil and popping the gum into his mouth. 

"Did you really think I'm dumb enough to think you would even think of eating my gum, my  _last_ piece of gum?" Kurt asked, rolling his eyes as he chewed the minty goodness. "And maybe chew less obnoxiously. Maybe then I'll not realize that there was nothing in your mouth."

Not pleased with the turn of events, Sebastian simply mimicked what the latter said obnoxiously, pulling a face at him.

Chuckling at the slight tantrum being thrown by the taller male, Kurt grabbed Sebastian's face with both of his hands, cupping his jaw as he brought himself closer. Nibbling slightly on the latter's lower lid, Kurt's slid his tongue into Sebastian mouth, as he ~~explore~~ retraced the mouth he explored plenty of times. 

When Kurt finally pulled away, Sebastian could only stare at Kurt, in a daze at how things quickly turned to his favour. I mean, who cares if he gets licked on the face when he was going to receive such a treatment from Kurt afterwards?

Kurt threw a smirk at Sebastian, an oh so familiar smirk that makes Sebastian want to pin the former down on the bed and have his wicked ways with him. Sebastian held his breath when Kurt leaned forward again, whispering next to his ear.

_"But then again, sharing is caring. Isn't it?"_

Sebastian barely suppressed a groan when he realized that he has been absentmindedly been chewing a piece of gum, he pretty sure knew wasn't in his mouth earlier. With a bite of his lip and a quick wink, Kurt stood back up once more before leaving the shared bedroom. 

_No one tries to steal Kurt Hummel's last piece of gum and just gets away with it._


End file.
